Giggles/Trivia
General Trivia *The First Blood DVD reveals that Giggles enjoys crossword puzzles. *Despite being the character with the second-most appearances in the series, she has not died as much as Cuddles, Toothy, or Petunia. On the other hand, she is in third place on appearances in the TV series. *Giggles tends to get splattered by the blood of other characters much to her disgust or shock. This can be seen in This Is Your Knife, Every Litter Bit Hurts, I've Got You Under My Skin, and We're Scrooged!. **Coincidentally, all of the characters whose blood has been splattered on Giggles are the same characters who she appears with in Blast from the Past. *Giggles is the only female character not to star in a Season 3 episode. *She is the only one of the main four characters who do not appear in any of the Still Alive episodes. *Giggles is the first and only character to interact or even acknowledge Mr. Pickels' existence. *She is the only character who has seen Lumpy naked, in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let It Slide. *In Crazy Disco, Giggles and Cuddles are seen wearing bikinis (even though Cuddles is a boy). In the updated version, Disco Inferno, they do not wear bikinis. *Giggles and Petunia work as waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution, and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *Giggles is one of the playable characters in the False Alarm video game. *She was listed as a featuring role in the episode Peas in a Pod, even though she did not appear in the episode. This is because they were originally supposed to have Giggles in the episode, but replaced her with Petunia. *In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, she did not have the marking on her forehead. She also did not have it in her Season 1 pop-up, even though the marking was present within the episodes. *Giggles, along with Cuddles, Flaky, Lifty, and Shifty, appears in all three episodes of "One Foot in the Grave". *In all three TV episodes Disco Bear stars in, Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky all appear and survive. *She has a pet cat, which is seen in Junk in the Trunk and Something Fishy. *Giggles likes heart patterns on everything and her favorite color is pink, and she also has pink fur. *Giggles is also the character mainly used for Valentine episodes and love themes; she has been seen with Cuddles, The Mole, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Mime, Flippy, and sometimes Splendid. *Cuddles has a crush on her. *In the TV series, Lumpy appeared in all of her starring roles. He dies in all three of them. *She is the only female character to have a Blood Fest. *Giggles has been seen wearing roller skates twice: once when she worked as a waitress at the Happy Tree Cafe in Concrete Solution, and once when she was just rollerskating for fun in Buns of Steal. * She is shown to cry because of other character deaths in some episodes. *She is the only female character not to have a mental disorder. **Unless Lammy is not actually schizophrenic, and Mr. Pickels is indeed a living creature. Design *Most people mistake her for a bear, as the creators never gave her a tail. **According to Kenn Navarro, he confirmed that Giggles does have a tail, it's just so short, we can't see it. * Giggles is the character that is most often confused for an animal she isn't. Mostly because she doesn't really have any appearance traits that point specifically to chipmunk (other than her face marking) when the other characters have something that makes it obvious. *She was originally supposed to be blue and have a tail, as can be seen in Banjo Frenzy. *Her original design is similar to Petunia's. Many fans believed that she was an early version of Petunia in Banjo Frenzy. Episode Statistics *In the TV series, she does not appear in Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, Wishy Washy, Take a Hike, A Hole Lotta Love, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Tongue in Cheek, In a Jam, nor Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). *Out of Giggles' many starring roles, the only one she stars alone in is Dunce Upon a Time. *Despite appearing in the second highest amount of episodes, she doesn't appear in a single one of the Still Alive episodes. *Giggles (Debatably) survives in all of her season 2 appearance roles. *The only characters she has never co-starred with are Nutty, Pop, Cub, and Mime. *She has the second highest number of appearances, only behind Lumpy. *She is the only character to co-star with Splendid more than once. *Giggles is the only character to have been the only featuring role of a TV episode. *She mostly survives the episodes she only appears in, not features or stars. Kills and Deaths *She currently has the highest survival rate out of characters who rarely survive at over 40%. *Giggles dies seven times in season one, two, and three. *Her deaths usually involve being crushed, impaled, sliced, some form of heat, and her chest or her head (mostly being sliced off or having something ripped out of it). *Most of her injuries involve burning, some form of heat, her face, and head. *Giggles is the ninth character to die in the TV series, the first (if you count Banjo Frenzy.), the second to die in the Internet series, and first or second to die in the shorts. *The only episodes where Giggles' deaths aren't caused by other characters are Boo Do You Think You Are, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Kringle Karols, Something Fishy, Happy New Year. *Giggles always kills Cuddles, Flaky, The Mole, and Cro-Marmot in the same episodes. *If one does not count debatable episodes, Giggles has survived 32 out of the 87 episodes she appears in (33 if one counts Milk Pong). This is the highest in comparison to how many episodes every other character who rarely survives lives. If she survived her debatable deaths she would have survived in 40 episodes. *She is the first character to die in the entire series (Banjo Frenzy), as well as the second and fourth internet seasons. *She is the first victim of Lumpy, Splendid, and Disco Bear (Debatable), and one of the first victims of Nutty and Toothy. *Most of Giggles' kills are in Wrath of Con and Class Act. *Most of her kills are made up of large crowds or groups of characters. *Without her Class Act kills, her kill count would drop from 72 to 33. *She is the first character to die in Banjo Frenzy, Stayin' Alive (Debatable), Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Better Off Bread, Idol Curiosity, Snow Place to Go, Letter Late than Never, Junk in the Trunk, Something Fishy, You're Kraken Me Up, and Buns of Steal. On the other hand, she is the last character to die in Snow What? That's What!, Every Litter Bit Hurts, and See You Later, Elevator. *Lumpy is her most frequent victim. *She has the most kills out of the female characters. (Debatable) *Lumpy, Nutty, Petunia, Lifty, and Shifty are the only characters that Giggles has killed without the help of another character. *Giggles is the only female character to die in her internet debut. *She is the character who gets paired up with male characters the most. *Giggles is also the character mainly used for Valentine episodes and love themes; she has been seen with Cuddles, The Mole, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Mime, Flippy, and sometimes Splendid. *The only main characters she has not killed are Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *The only character who hasn't killed Giggles is Handy. *She is one of the two characters to kill The Mole more than the amount of times he has killed her. The other character is Sniffles. *She, along with Splendid, has a lot of kills in Wrath of Con. *Because of her "Damsel in Distress" status, she is the most frequent victim of the two known combat characters of the show, Fliqpy and Splendid. Superlatives *She and Lumpy are the only main characters to interact with every other main character at least once. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Giggles is one of the few who have been the sole survivor of an episode. The others are Cub, Disco Bear, and Mime. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Giggles is one of the two characters who survive in atleast one of every kind of episode. The other character is Nutty. *Giggles is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of another character, the others are Cuddles, Lumpy, Petunia, Flaky, The Mole, (Offscreen) Russell, and both sides of Flippy. *She is one of the only four main female characters. The others are Petunia, Flaky, and Lammy. *She, Lumpy, and Cuddles (if you count the calendar) are the only characters who have had their posteriors (Doggone It) exposed. *She is one of the few characters who have never driven a vehicle. The others are Mime, Splendid, and Cub. *She is the character who gets paired up with male characters the most. *She is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Nutty, Mime, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot. **She is the only member of the original four main characters not to have one. *Both Giggles and Petunia have had many injuries and deaths that had something to do with fire. *She is one of the only two characters whose parent is shown, the other being Cub. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia